Harry Potter and the Bulgarian Conspiracy
by Green Eyes3
Summary: Voldemort is taking over! More murders have occured, and the Ministry is in shambles. Harry faces loss, death, and even the Dark Lord himself! But...where IS hermione? Read and find out!
1. Red Lies

Chapter 1  
  
Red Lies  
  
  
  
A pale face with evil, malicious, red eyes was staring at him. Severus Snape, who was always so composed, felt a shiver run down his spine. He suppressed it, hoping that it had escaped that wrathful gaze. Around him, he heard the swish of cloaks as people Apparated into the clearing. He did not look behind him, for he already knew who was standing in the clearing with him. He searched his mind frantically for an answer to the question that had just been asked. The words that had been spoken moments before were cool, but hid an implication of death.  
  
On the ground beside Severus was a heap of clothes. Clothes that had, hours before, held something living. Emerald wizard's robes, and a black wizard's hat. Next to them was a badge that now only read one word: Magic. Severus's gaze fell on them, and he shuddered. The man noticed.  
  
"So, Severus. You are not as strong as you were. Years of comfort by Dumbledore's hand," Whispers passed around the circle of people behind him. "Have obviously dulled your edge."  
  
Severus looked up at the man once more, and right into his eyes, almost blood red with rage. He felt heat radiate towards him, as though the man's eyes were literally on fire. Yet, when he attempted to look away, he found he could not. He was mesmerized. At last, he came up with a lie that could deceive the King of deception.  
  
"I have not betrayed you Master," he said. The man's eyes widened, and the circle of people around them closed in further. Severus paused, collecting his thoughts. He had to mix a bit of truth in the lie, otherwise it would not sound plausible. "I have been waiting. For all of these years, I have been waiting for you to revive yourself. I have spied on Dumbledore, finding out all of his secrets, pretending to be a Death Eater no longer. I have valuable information for you."  
  
The man's face twisted. Severus realized he was smiling. A fake, malicious smile that did not become his face. "If that is so, Severus, then why did you not come at the first sign of my revival? You felt the mark. All of my true Death Eaters did. And yet, you did not come. Why?"  
  
That was the question that Severus had been dreading. Yet, despite his dread, he had come up with an answer before their conversation. "Dumbledore had me under a spell. You cannot Apparate in or out of Hogwarts, as you know. He also had me under an Imperius curse, so I could not think on my own. Karkaroff tried to warn me, but, of course, I could not respond. Dumbledore made me kill Karkaroff, which is why he is not present."  
  
"Do not attempt to lie to Lord Voldemort Severus. If this is a falsehood, it would not fair well for you if I found out."  
  
Severus nodded briskly, without any show of doubt. He then commented, "But I killed Karkaroff my Lord. Have I pleased you in this way?"  
  
Voldemort considered him for a moment, and then appeared to come to a conclusion. Voldemort's looks were deceiving however, so Severus did not expect an answer instantly. To his surprise, Voldemort began speaking at once. "You have done well Severus. Voldemort rewards his supporters. But first, what information do you have for us?"  
  
Severus had also predicted that this question would be asked. His answer was smooth and believable. "I have information that I will share Master. But first, what will be my reward? I will decide on how much information I will impart by the worth of the reward."  
  
"Greedy, aren't we Severus?" asked Voldemort, his red eyes flashing. "What would Dumbledore say to you if he saw you here? What would he say to his supposed 'loyal supporter'? It seems that I have something to blackmail you with Severus. You need to be more careful around Lord Voldemort."  
  
Severus opened his mouth to speak, but Voldemort kept speaking. "I will, however, tell you my terms of service. If you give me all of the information, I may just excuse your absence. I can detect, Severus, if you are not telling me everything, so do not attempt to."  
  
Severus smiled coldly, and nodded. "I accept your terms of service Master. I will start with what Dumbledore knows of your resurrection."  
  
Voldemort sighed. "That muggle-loving fool? Of course he knows about my resurrection. The question is, how much does he know of my future plans."  
  
Severus paused. "He is sending a convoy to capture the dementors, and will soon capture werewolves and veela across the wizarding world, to prevent an alliance between them and yourself. Dumbledore is assembling a huge army," said Severus, thinking fast. "An army to rival all armies. It consists of some of your anti followers. And, including, some of your so- called followers." Here, Severus's eyes fell on one of the hooded people in the circle. The man stepped backwards, stumbling over his robes. Voldemort seemed not to notice, but his nostrils flared.  
  
"Good Severus. It seems that you have almost reached the extent of the knowledge that you have accumulated. But what, my old friend, have you heard of Harry Potter?" A shudder ran through the circle, and then all of them were still.  
  
Severus looked up at Voldemort and smiled. "Ah, my Lord, that is an interesting question."  
  
Voldemort, looking impatient, waved for Severus to go on. "Yes?"  
  
"I have learned, my Lord, of Harry Potter's weakness."  
  
  
  
*End of Chapter 1*  
  
Author's Note: Mwahahahaha!! This is Green Eyes and Blue Eyes, the authors of this fanfic. We are sisters (twins :D), and write together in many of our stories, including this one. (duh) Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it was so fun to write. Review, review, review! We love constructive criticism! Lots of hugs, ~*Green Eyes*~ ~Blue Eyes~ 


	2. Friday the 13th

Chapter 2  
  
Friday the 13th  
  
  
  
Privet Drive was totally silent on the night of Friday, June 13. No lights shone in the darkness except for three lamps, points of day in the sea of night. The normally luminous and busy street was all but dead. Then, at exactly 3:00 in the morning, a light flickered on in the upstairs window of Number 4. A dark figure came to the window, and a pair of dazzling green eyes surveyed the street. A sudden movement at the end of the street drew the two emeralds towards it. The shadow came into the lamplight, and the green eyes widened. It was a man, swathed in black, with a black hood. Suddenly, the man put his hand to his forehead, and cringed as if in pain. The man stumbled, and fell forward. As he stood up, he looked daunting in the half-light of Privet Drive.  
  
The watchfulness of the boy in the window of Number Four seemed to sharpen as another figure appeared at the edge of the darkness. The first man didn't seem to notice the other shadow, and kept walking down the street. The second shadow followed the first man, gliding down the street. The shadow walked with an inhuman grace, as though he was floating. As the shadow came into the lamplight, the light in the window of Number 4 flickered out. The eyes of the boy were now the only two pinpricks of light. The shadow slowly took form in the light; it slowly became evident that it was a black cloaked something without a face or eyes. Slowly, the thing protruded a hand out of the robe and grabbed the first man by the cloak. Just as they Disapperated, the boy got one good look at the first man's face. Just then, a silhouette passed over the moon. Looking up, the emerald eyes recognized an owl, and the boy opened the window. The snowy- white feathered wings brushed the top of the windowsill as the owl entered.  
  
Harry James Potter gazed at his owl, Hedwig, his one friend in the dreadful house he was living in for the summer. Not surprisingly, Hedwig had a piece of parchment held on one of her talons. Mail in the wizarding world was not normal; but then again, nothing in the wizarding world was really normal. One thing was different about this letter, however, and Harry noticed it immediately. Instead of being tied up, like a normal letter, it was unraveled and looked as if it had been through many different types of weather. Harry leaned over and took the letter from off of one of Hedwig's talons. It had no address on it, but as Harry opened it, he recognized the messy scrawl of Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Harry instantly saw that Hagrid hadn't finished it.  
  
"Hedwig," said Harry, "did you pick this up?"  
  
Hedwig hooted in agreement, and Harry realized that Hagrid had not necessarily wanted Harry to read this particular letter. However, Harry's curiosity got the better of him, and he read it anyway.  
  
Dear Dumbledore, Meetings with the giants going well. They seem pretty keen to help us. After they realized that me and Olympe were part-giant, they was more willing to talk to us than before. I'm not sure about Olympe now. She seems rather shifty, like she knows somethings about to happen. I dunno Dumbledore, but I kinda wish Harry was here. I dunno why you dinna let me bring him Dumbledore. I Wait No  
  
The rest of the letter was a huge scribble that faded off into nothing. Harry's brow wrinkled as he thought hard. Why would Hagrid stop writing in the middle of a letter? That just wasn't like him. And what was all that about Madame Maxime? While pondering this, Harry went downstairs to breakfast.  
  
The Durselys were Harry's relatives, but he preferred to think of them as his "unprefered guardians". Uncle Vernon had very little neck, while Aunt Petunia seemed to make up for his lack of one. Their son, Dudley, was so fat that his bottom drooped over the chair almost onto the floor. Dudley's diet was still in order, but Harry was beginning to notice that Dudley, if anything, was getting fatter. He could barely walk now, he just waddled. No one looked up as he entered the room, but Uncle Vernon grunted, and Aunt Petunia sighed loudly. Harry saw that everyone had a single tangerine slice on their plates. Harry looked down at his plate, which had half of a tangerine slice on it. He looked around for the other half, and noticed that Dudley was wearing a very innocent expression and chewing loudly. Harry had to control himself from bursting out laughing because of Dudley's "innocent" expression.  
  
"So, you haven't had homework, have you?" said Uncle Vernon dangerously, looking at Harry. A bit of tangerine was stuck in his mustache, which made him look distinctly less frightening, and rather silly. Harry decided not to comment.  
  
"Er.yes, actually, I have," admitted Harry airily. He looked sideways at Aunt Petunia, who was looking rather strange. Harry blinked, and the look was gone.  
  
Uncle Vernon snorted, and went back to his newspaper. He was obviously smart enough not to bring it up, as Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, happened to be a murderer. Only Harry had "forgotten" to tell them that Sirius was innocent. Harry's mind wandered as he finished his half a tangerine slice. Suddenly, he remembered the two men that morning. He gave an involuntary shudder when his thoughts turned to the dementor. Harry had had enough to do with dementors to last him a lifetime.  
  
Then, Harry remembered something that gave him a start. Just when the man had pulled back his cloak hood, Harry had had a good glimpse of his face. The man had white blonde hair, and a distinctly familiar expression.  
  
Harry dropped his fork. Lucius Malfoy. 


	3. Cloaked in Shadow

Chapter 3  
  
Cloaked in Shadows  
  
A shadow crossed the passageway. Hundreds of feet under the Bulgarian mansion, a man lurked. The torchlight fell on his sharp features and dark hair, while his eyes flicked back and forth, looking warily for some sign of life. Fortunately for him, there was no one else in the passageway, at least not as far as he could see. The torchlight's beam did not reach into the smaller crevasses or the long dark passageways, where anything could be watching. The man stepped cautiously as though looking for something. His seemingly uncoordinated hands groped for something. A knothole perhaps? Suddenly he found it whatever it was, and pronounced with utter perfection, "Keiermyo". The supposedly solid wall simply melted away from his fingertips. And instead there was yet another passageway. Krum blew out his lamp and melted into the darkness.  
  
Hermione crossed yet another day off her calendar, counting down the days until school began. The average mind dreaded even the sight of a scroll or quill during the summon vacation. But, to Hermione, the symphony of the scratching of quills and the angelic sound of a book opening was like music to her ears. She loved to learn, and Hogwarts was the perfect place to do it. Hermione was out of her native country and staying in the house.mansion.of the famous seeker Victor Krum. Victor Krum appeared to have caught the "love bug" for Hermione. But ever since her visit she had been treated more like a favorite pet than someone worthy of the world-class seeker's attention. Hermione raised an eyebrow as she gazed at the calendar. She noticed that tomorrow was supposed to be the day of her departure, but Krum had specifically told her he was taking her to Professor R. L. Snugballs' book signing. There was something definitely strange going on. She sighed to herself, thinking about her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They were probably having a much more enjoyable summer. Hermione, in the beginning at least, had been treated royally. Krum had waited on her every moment, and whenever she was sad, he attempted to cheer her up. They took moonlight broom rides, and shared a few romantic moments. But then, after only a week, she had been ignored. She barely saw him, if at all, and soon servants had locked her up in the library. This library, in fact, Hermione thought grimly to herself. It was an old library, and it seemed as though no one had been there for years. It had been completely dark until Hermione had cast a Lumos charm, and even then it was rather dim. She had redecorated the whole library, much to Krum's chagrin. Periwinkle blue decorated the trim of the library, the exact shade of her Yule Ball gown. Hermione frowned. At least I have memories.she thought. It was obvious to her that Krum's lack of attention showed that his infatuation was deteriorating at a rather rapid pace. She was definitely looking forward to Hogwarts this year. Suddenly the door burst open with a flash of blue light, blinding Hermione. A tall, hooded figure strode the room, apparently in no hurry to get there. Hermione finally regained vision, though spots still danced in front of her eyes. Above her was a Dementor. Author's note: MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Sorry this is so short, midterms are coming up for us. *shiver* Anyway, read and review!! *hugs* ~*Green Eyes*~ ~Blue Eyes~ PS Anything seeming remotely odd has nothing to do with me, of course. Blame her! 


End file.
